Lunar Love
by derplolplayer
Summary: When they finally get some quality time, Diana has plans to set in motion, but Leona puts those on a brief halt in favor of her own. Yuri. Smut. Small fluff. Hope you enjoy!


**Ever since I wrote that MF x Katarina story, my horizons have expanded a bit and I've always wanted to do a story with everyone's OTP yuri couple, Diana and Leona. My inner pervert made me so it :P**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two figures were huddled on the couch in front of the fireplace in the lounge of the Institute. The woman with auburn hair, who was a bit larger than the other one, began to slowly fall asleep. Her eyelids started to slowly cover her vision as her nose remained buried in the platinum hair of her loving partner. She could feel the larger woman slowly drift off to a blissful slumber as she watched the fire slowly melt away the wood as it crackled. Her eyes followed the dancing flames, a smirk coming onto her mouth as she watched

The woman gently pried herself from her partners' arms. Dressed in a dark blue surplice shirt with black, slim trousers, she stretched. She looked down, seeing the white shirt beneath the cardigan along with a pair of casual jeans. Despite the obstruction, she still saw the curves that outfitted that body so well.

Alas, while she was tired, she also needed to stretch her legs. She stood up from the couch, walking to the window and opening the curtain. It was sunset and the woman had to shield her eyes to give them time to adjust. When she finally put her hand down, she felt a familiar pair of plump, soft breasts press against her back, hands encircling her waist and crossing over, pulling her closer for a tight embrace. Diana felt the tickle of a breath against the nape of her neck and then a little kiss on the side.

"Amazing isn't it?" Leona asked.

"What? How I can't get a moment to myself?" Diana retorted. "Were you even sleeping?"

"No. I wasn't." Leona said a little proudly. "I can't sleep when I have the most precious thing in my arms."

"I'm not Zoe." Diana replied, receiving an eye roll from Leona. "You must've been thinking about something else, yes?"

Leona looked away, putting two fingers on her chin with a playful smile. She released Diana from her grip, turning her towards Leona and putting her hands on those slender hips. "Oh I was just thinking about us…" She said before abruptly kissing The Lunari much to her surprise. "… fucking like the wild and sexy lovers we are."

Leona was often a dirty talker and it set Diana off every time. Her core tingled with excitement. Diana kissed Leona back, both women's hands moving to familiar areas. Leona's hands tangled themselves in the woman's platinum hair that seemed to go on for days. Diana moved a hand down to her lovers rear, grabbing a cheek and getting a pleasing sound from the Radiant Dawn. Diana leaned closer to Leona's ear.

"It's been so long Leona." Diana whispered.

"I know." Leona cooed. She began to sneak her hand down to the plump rear of Diana, but the woman grabbed it with her own, halting its progress. The next thing Leona felt was a hand on her throat and saw Diana staring tensely at her.

"D-Diana?" Leona croaked.

"Not here." Hissed The Lunari. She kissed Leona again, the larger woman taken off guard from her girlfriends' actions. Despite the years they'd been together, Diana always found a way to surprise Leona. In their relationship, Leona was generally the more playful of the two, often groping Diana in the most inappropriate situations while the Lunari maintained this more serious and professional attitude. However, when Diana was in the mood, she was not the type to be toyed with.

"I love you Leona." Diana whispered. "But tonight… things are going to be different. And so much… _better_."

Leona felt a shiver from her very core. She loved it when Diana had this confidence in her voice. What could she possibly be planning? Had she planned this out for so long, or was she making it up as she went along? Either way, she had Leona's attention.

Diana bit down gently on Leona's neck, the woman shuddering and freezing for a moment. "What… did you have in mind exactly?"

The Lunari stopped her motions against Leona. She had enough of her taste to last her the short journey. "Follow me."

The Radiant Dawn followed The Lunari through the halls of the Institute like a lost puppy. She never imagined that she'd have this back. When they were younger, the two were inseparable and were absolute lovebirds. Despite the strain, their relationship had when Diana killed her elders, deep down, Leonas heart still yearned for hers. No matter their past, or their rivalry, the two were drawn to the other like a moth to a flame.

When her mind finally stopped thinking about that, she reached out to take the pale woman's hand. Diana looked back with a cocked brow, but she only smiled. The soft feeling of Diana's hand just made Leona rub her fingers against it. However, the touch wasn't enough. Leona's eyes slowly fell down to the rear of her lover. It seemed to bounce, and sway with each step Diana took. It was decently large and toned, not to mention the way the black pants shaped around the plump shape.

It was an ass Leona was beyond familiar and intimate with on numerous occasions. However, they hadn't done it in a while and seeing it continuously bounce, jiggle even, made Leona's blood boil. They reached the elevator, Diana pressing the button and stepping inside.

At this moment, Leona exceeded her limit, and couldn't wait any longer.

Diana closed the elevator door but soon found herself get pushed into the furthest wall of the elevator by a horny Leona. Her strong arms held the Lunari against the metal of the wall as Diana grunted. She looked at Leona who had on a wolfish grin.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" She asked with a deep, lustful voice.

It was a rhetorical question, to say the least, and Diana was actually too surprised to reply. Leona took this as an act of defiance and cupped her butt with one hand. Leona's fingers kneaded the flesh concealed by the tight trousers, not leaving a single part of Diana's glutes unmolested. The Lunari threw her head back, silently offering her body to Leona who didn't hesitate for a second as she knew her bodily messages.

"Leona!" Diana managed to speak. "Must we… do this now?!"

"Hmm, why not here?" Leona cooed, kissing Diana's neck with her hands kneading her buttocks. "Why not now? We haven't done it in so long. Does it really matter?"

Diana scoffed. This was a ruse. Her girlfriends' suggestion was more and more intriguing with each passing moment.

"People could come in here… at any time." Diana moaned.

"So what?" Leona inquired. "It's not like everybody doesn't know we're banging. This is merely overdue release."

"That's not what I meant."

"Too late!"

Leona then dove one hand into Diana's front, bypassing the trousers with ease.

Diana jumped and even yelped at the digits sneaking into her underwear. Leona followed up, pressing her body further against Diana and trapping her between cold walls and a horny woman. Leona's skillful fingers went deeper down, finding their destination with ruthless skill. The next thing Diana felt was a jolt of pleasure flow through her body from just a single touch of one finger against her core.

The Lunari tried to protest, but Leona was the one in control. Given their hiatus on love-making, Diana's core was more sensitive, and given that Leona knew how to get her off with just one finger, doing it with four fingers was almost overkill. Within moments, Dianas panties were drenched in her pre-cum.

Heat found it's way up to Diana's cheeks and she wanted Leona to stop while at the same time to keep going. The Radiant Dawn was in total control this time, and Diana almost felt shamed given that she was on the verge of her climax.

Contrary to the present situation, Diana was often more than competent of fighting back against Leona, but it was very one-sided in her girlfriends' favor. Leona smirked with confidence and leaned to Dianas ear.

"Cum in the elevator babe." She purred before gently licking just below the woman's ear. "Cum like a good girl."

"Fuck… YOU!" Diana cursed.

"Gladly…" Leona replied.

The Radiant Dawn moved down to Diana's neck, kissing it before suckling on the soft flesh.

After that, Diana detonated.

Pleasure spilled out from Diana's womanhood with Leonas hand cruelly still rubbing the area all the while. She continued to expel her juices with such volume that her pants now had a much darker spot on them. Over and over again, the woman felt the aftershock from her orgasm after being pent up longer than usual. She was panting heavily and wanted to slouch down, but Leonas single hand held her up. The Lunari could only let Leona further have her way with her when The Radiant Dawn started to pepper her skin with kisses and nibbles. Contrary to what she had planned, Diana surrendered herself to Leona.

However, Leona didn't want the woman to surrender to her entirely just yet. She allowed a moment for Diana to reprieve her posture. When she deemed it enough, Leona lifted Diana off her feet, turning the now grumbling woman around and pressing her firmly against the wall. Diana let out a gasp as Leona grinned mischievously, taking in the spoils of her victory.

"Those clothes look very uncomfortable babe." Leona whispered. "Let's get them off before you ruin them any further."

Diana could do nothing but just take it. Leonas hands went to the shoulders of the Lunari's blue surplice top, pulling aside the silky clothing as it flopped down to the floor, abandoning its owner.

"Oh my…" Leona said with a raised brow.

The Radiant Dawn observed the back of Diana. There seemed to be black, leather straps across the skin that wrapped around a buckle. Leona had only seen such a thing before, and it made her more curious for what was up front. Turning Diana around, Leona's mouth gaped with a smile as Diana raised a brow.

Diana's generously sized bust was concealed by a dark blue and seemingly scaly bra. The clothing was outlined by silver material that reminisced the Lunari's armor. In the center was a clip that was the shape of the symbol in the middle of Diana's temple with a purple-like glow to it. Leona had only seen this outfit in a very alluring picture of Diana doing something _very_ out of character a long time ago.

"Oh, my Diana… is that the same outfit you wore to that Snowdown party?" Leona asked sultrily.

"Well…" Diana replied, trailing off with a blush.

"You wouldn't happen to have on the same thing underneath would you?" The woman asked.

Diana couldn't even reply as Leona immediately drove both her hands into the woman's pants, once more feeling the supple flesh of her thighs and backside. The Lunari chose to fight back, moving her hand down to Leona's front, but she was given a harsh spanking in response.

"You bitch!" Diana snarled.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Leona retorted. Her hands finally pulled down the trousers of Diana, letting her eyes fall upon the lingerie that had been blocked from view. The Radiant Dawn grinned with wide eyes when seeing the matching set of underwear that Diana wore. Along the end of her hips, the underwear once again had the same symbol as Dianas temple. Leona dug her fingers into the supple flesh of Diana's soft rear, the Lunari purring with her eyes rolling up, tongue sprawling out.

"I never imagined that I'd see you in this outfit." Leona whispered.

"Well like I said… this night was going to be special." Diana replied.

"I almost feel bad for ruining those panties." Leona said, actually sounding regretful. "Oh well, I'll make things more comfortable for you."

Leona crashed her lips into Diana's, any kind of protest from the woman being blocked out by moans instead. Leona's tongue was like a snake on the hunt for its prey, ruthlessly exploring every part of her oral cavern before engaging in a spar with Diana's. Leona put her hands on both of Diana's cups, kneading the soft flesh before yanking off the symbol that held it together. The bra gave out with the straps sliding down from the loose feeling. Diana's glare was extremely ineffective as her arousal was far greater.

"We both know how much you love this." Leona snickered.

The taller woman then pressed a knee against the damp front of Diana's panties, not caring about the wet spot she created with her actions. The Scorn of the Moon grunted and her legs tightened around Leona's leg, but she easily pulled it back. Diana remained trapped between the wall and Leona with the woman setting her sights upon the soft chest of her girlfriend.

Leona set herself on one of the nipples, sucking and kissing the supple flesh that soon turned firm. She tended to the other one as Diana could only whine at the menstruations. Leona's actions were starting a fire within herself, but she was more focused on getting a taste she hadn't had in so long. The woman trailed one hand down to the dark blue panties of Diana, bypassing them once again and she felt a damp spot. Diana looked at Leona with narrowed eyes, but that stern look faded when Leona prodded her entrance.

"Leona…" Diana said, trailing the word actually.

"Yes?" Leona snickered, mischievously smiling.

"Please… don't… tease me."

"What?" Leona asked nonchalantly, abruptly sliding in three fingers, feeling the molten core with the wetness.

"STOP TEASING!" Diana said angrily, bucking her hips forward actually, desperate to get the fingers in deeper.

The Radiant Dawn chuckled at her impatient tone. She'd done enough humiliation of her girlfriend and obliged. Leona removed her fingers, Diana immediately glaring down, but she then felt one hand on her ass with the other on her breast. Leona buried her face between Diana's legs, and after exhaling her breath with a shudder from the Lunari, Leona sent a long, slow, skilled lick from the bottom to the top of Diana's slit. The flesh flexed and swelled from the motion, making Leona smile proudly. Diana was undoubtedly close, and Leona briefly looked up to see her mouth gaping in an attempt to hold back a loud moan.

The Radiant Dawn took her hand off Diana's chest, moving it down to her supple ass, and in synchronization, Leona dove her tongue back in for a lick with a spanking to both Diana's cheeks. She was always a butt slut.

"LEONA!"

The Scorn of the Moon bucked violently as she came. Leona felt her rear jiggle in her hands and she held on tightly. Leona opened her mouth for her gift, warm juices expelling from the throbbing muscle and into her mouth, her face becoming drenched by Diana's cum in the process. She didn't care if her clothes were stained, the taste of Diana was the only thing that mattered in the whole damn world now. When it finally ended, Diana was gasping for breath as Leona backed away, panting a bit as well. Her tongue went up above her lip, tasting more of the Scorn on her face and making her relish in it. Diana always tasted delicious, and Leona craved so much more, but for now, she'd wait until they got to the bedroom.

Diana finally recovered, feeling sheens of sweat all over her body, even on her temple. She stared wide-eyed at the mess that had been created by their actions and saw Leona lapping up the rest on her face. The Radiant Dawn hummed with satisfaction, standing up, still fully dressed even. It made Diana blink in annoyance. The warm feeling in her core was gone, and she could think more rationally.

"How was that for you?" Leona asked with a smile. "After such a _long_ time?"

Diana chuckled breathlessly with a head shake. "It was… magnificent."

"Glad to hear." Leona replied. She paced to pick up the clothing she herself had taken off Diana one by one and handed it back to her. The Lunari cocked up an eyebrow, but slowly took the offer.

"Should get dressed now. Can't have you walking around the institute like that." She said before moving to the elevator's buttons.

The Lunari blinked a few times, and soon glared. She looked at the clothing and back at her girlfriend. Her eyes once again narrowed, and Diana unceremoniously threw away the cloths.

"Shit, Diana I always forget, what floor ar- MMPH!"

Leona's body was pressed against the buttons that were damaged to oblivion from the combined force of strength and weight. The tables had turned between the two with Diana being in control. Leona opened her mouth to protest, but Diana silenced her with a kiss. The Dawn still had parts of Diana's juices in her mouth and the Lunari could taste them. She relished it actually, exploring the woman's interior to get as much of her taste as possible. Diana made feral sounds that were foreign to Leona, and as much as it surprised her, it was also arousing.

When Diana was showing a mood such as this, Leona couldn't help herself. The amount of heated, liquid arousal that began to build between Leona's legs made her start to feel limp.

Diana was in control now.

"D-…Diana."

"Be quiet slut." Diana hissed. She carelessly yanked off Leona's cardigan and then put her hands underneath the white shirt, feeling the sizeable breasts of Leona spill through her hands. Diana was surprised to feel no bra.

"No bra babe?" She inquired. "Such a dirty girl you are."

Diana began to massage the soft flesh of Leona's breasts, watching as she riled her up even more and preparing her for a session she likely didn't anticipate for given how things went a few minutes ago. This was going to be a session that would leave stains on the floor of the elevator, Diana no longer caring if someone caught them during their session. Leona whimpered and grunted when Diana pinched her nipples that soon became hard.

"Ah… such a bad girl." Diana further teased. "You always did have a small case of machoism Leo."

"Diana… we… we should stop."

"Why?" Diana asked with malice evident. She leaned to Leona's neck, peppering it with kisses and nibbles. Leona whined and tried to protest, but Diana shut her up with a kiss. She took in every corner of her mouth once again before withdrawing and biting on her bottom lip. "Why is it fair for you to humiliate me, twice I should add, but once the tables turn, you want to stop?"

"Because I… because somebody could walk in!" Leona said knowing damn well that was a pathetic excuse. Diana almost scolded her for it and moved a hand down into her front pants, Leona jumping at the invasion of her privates.

The panties were wetter than Diana's were.

"I think it's because you like to be dominated. You love it when a woman who's smaller than you, shows you your place and tames you like the wild animal you are." Diana continued. She prodded the core of Leona, but pulled back immediately. Her fingers had Leona's juices on them and she eagerly sucked them dry. The taste was salty and sweet, but it wasn't enough to make Diana want more while Leona was the opposite. "Or perhaps it's just because you've forgotten how good my fingers and tongue are. You're eager to feel them again, no?"

Leona couldn't disagree. Not being able to have daily sessions with Diana left her with the repetitive task of having to please herself. Whether it was with toys or her own hands, Leona had unwillingly crippled her strength for Diana's magical tongue and fingers.

Diana slammed her hand directly beside Leona's head and pressed her nude body against the woman's clothed one. Leona shuddered at Diana's nude figure, and the Lunari put a cold hand on Leona's jawline to make her look at her.

"Take off your clothes." She ordered.

The blunt and authoritative tone only made Leona's core pool further, not to mention any kind of resistance would be crushed. When she stripped down, Diana couldn't help but smile smugly at how vulnerable her girlfriend became. She noticed the liquid slightly trailing down her thighs with Leona blushing. Diana took a long, dainty step towards Leona and wrapped her arms around her.

"Let me show you how this was supposed to go." She said before tripping Leona. The Radiant Dawn fell down with a loud thud and Diana crouched down in front of her legs, spreading them with Leona showing no resistance.

Oh how the tables indeed turned.

"I didn't plan to do this until we reached the bedroom, but alas, you forced my hand." Diana sighed.

Leona picked up the mischievous tone in Diana's voice and she saw the Lunari wolfishly smiling. Leona's eyes widened. "I only wanted t-!"

Diana slipped a single finger inside Leona, cutting off her words.

There it was. The feeling of Diana inside her, even if it was just a finger. The Scorn smiled as she slowly pumped Leona with a single finger. The interior felt warm to Diana, while her finger felt cold to Leona.

It was just like their relationship. Opposites attract.

"Diana…" Leona moaned.

"Hmm?" The Lunari said sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, I can't understand you. I thought this was Leona, The Radiant Dawn."

Leona almost rolled her eyes, but when Diana slipped in a second finger, her annoyance disappeared in a flash. Diana's motions were cruel and Leona whined like a hurt dog.

"Diana! I didn't tease you THIS badly!" Leona said breathlessly.

"But you still did it." Diana replied. "Luckily for you… I'll let it slide just this one time… if you say the magic words."

"W-What?"

The woman smiled mischievously, making circles around Leona's throbbing flower. She briefly pressed against the interior with Leona flinching. The woman let out an annoyed groan.

"Di… please…"

"Please what?"

"Make… me… cum."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what?" Diana said, turning her head slightly and exposing her ear. Leona sighed in defeat. All the challenges she'd endured over the years was never too much for her to handle. Now… she was at the mercy of a woman in an elevator, completely nude as well. When Diana prodded her once more, Leona broke.

"Goddammit, FUCK ME DIANA!" Leona whined. "FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR LITTLE LUNARIAN BITCH!"

Diana didn't respond immediately. She crawled up to Leona's head and gently stroked her orange hair. The Scorn smiled at The Radiant Dawn.

"Good girl." She cooed before planting a quick kiss. "Though the last sentence was quite unnecessary." She snorted which made Leona roll her eyes.

After that, Diana literally blinked back to Leona's legs. The woman leaned down to the woman's entrance. She felt heat emit from the core with enough temperature to make a single line of sweat trail down her face. Diana's nose twitched from the scent as well and she put both hands on Leona's waist. The action was enough to make a pinch of pleasure shoot through Leona and Diana opened her mouth, beginning her assault with her tongue.

The Lunari's thirst for Leona made her dive straight into the depths of her glistening folds where the tastiest nectar could be found. Diana closed her eyes soon, moaning and savoring the taste from her sweet girlfriend. Leona's body glistened with sweat as her back arched along with her hips bucking wildly. Diana seized the initiative, both her hands going around to Leona's firm ass and grabbing it greedily, using the leverage to assist her bucking motions and making her face become soaked with more pre-cum.

Leona moved her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples and just imagining it was Diana's slender hands doing the job. The Dawn then felt an additional hand join hers, and when her eyes opened, she saw that Diana's hand was actually doing it! She kneaded the flesh of Leona's mound, letting it spill through her fingers as Diana dove in as deep as possible.

Leona's climax was on the horizon.

Diana's tongue flicked left and right against Leona's walls before sucking against her clit with double, no, triple the effort! Her tongue beat against the flesh like a drum and finally, Leona's eyes widened as her mouth gaped.

A loud wail came from the gaping mouth of the Radiant Dawn as her depths expelled their juices, spraying Diana's face in the process in a shiny sheen of hot and sticky fluids as she lapped up every single drop. When Leona came down from her high, she laid her body limply on the cold floor, her chest heaving and being the only sign of her being alive.

Diana pulled back from her lovers' legs, wiping off the juices that happened to land on her face. The Lunari slowly crawled to her limp girlfriend, chuckling at her current state. She rested atop Leona, the woman underneath taking comfort in the warmth that Diana provided. Her arms wrapped around Diana's back as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You alright?" Diana asked.

Leona smiled lovingly. "Never better."

"Good, because that was just a glimpse of what the night ahead has for us." Diana said before kissing her briefly. "I trust you'll be able to keep up?"

The woman kissed her back as an answer, Diana getting the answer. She sunk deeper into their embrace.

"However… perhaps now we should go to the floor?" Leona asked

Diana chuckled and nodded in agreement. The two women soon got dressed, managing to clean up the mess they'd made in the elevator. Their clothing was quite disheveled with their hair as well, but they didn't care. Diana took Leona's hand and pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Diana narrowed her eyes, and she pressed the button again.

Nothing.

Leona also narrowed her eyes as Diana started to pound away at the button until a voice chimed in.

" **Elevator Doors are jammed. Stay where you are. Assistance is on the way."**

Both women were confused, but they jumped when hearing a heavy slam. An object started to make its way through the heavy metal doors, prying them apart. Diana and Leona were frozen and a man's grunt could be heard. When the doors were pried open enough, a pair of gloved hands set themselves upon the steel and pushed them apart with a long groan.

"Come on you piece of crap! Move!" The man strained.

The voice was familiar. One Diana and Leona recognized.

He stumbled forward once the doors were pushed far enough, barreling into the wall with a loud crash. James grunted with a wince and soon became aware of the two women before him. They seemed to be quite surprised with James having the same reaction, though he was smiling actually.

"Ah, Leona and Diana! Nice to see you both!" He said cheerfully.

"What the hell are you doing here James?" Diana asked.

"Eh, the institute hired me for maintenance. It's a part-time thing so it's really more of a vacation for me." He answered. "Anyhow, let's see what caused this malfunction."

Leona and Diana quickly looked at each other with panicked looks. Diana silently gestured with her head to make a run for it with Leona nodding furiously in agreement. However, James got in their way and they crashed into him. The trio fell down with a grunt, and in the process, some of Leona and Diana's clothing came undone.

"What the hell's gotten into you two?" James asked.

He soon saw the state of Diana's undress, seeing that her dark blue bra was poorly put back on. James narrowed his eyes and looked over to Leona, noticing the lipstick marks along her neck and chest. If that wasn't enough, his nose twitched.

James picked up a questionable scent in the small spacing, and then the clues began to sink together quickly. After a few moments of silence, he pinched the bridge of his nose with a chuckle. Diana and Leona looked at him with confusion.

"Oh my God you two… you're just…" He said, unable to finish a sentence.

"Uh, I can explain." Leona said.

"Oh don't worry, there's no need to." James said with amusement. "I gotta say though, that was a **_Solar Eclipse_** I'd love to be blinded by."

Leona rolled her eyes and slapped her temple with her hand while Diana just buried her face into her hands as James laughed excessively. The two women left him without saying another word as the man clutched his sides.

"Unbelievable." Diana said.

Leona agreed, but she mischievously moved one hand down to the plump rear of Diana who hummed while stiffening as well.

"Come now babe, don't let a bad pun ruin our evening." She cooed before leaning to kiss the woman's neck. "I trust you have some toys?"

Diana snorted. "Are my fingers and tongue not good enough for you?"

"Oh Gods no, I was just thinking that we could do a little gamble. You know, play our old game?"

The Lunari felt small fire dwell within her at this mention. She put an arm around Leona and pulled her closer as they kept pace.

"You mean whoever climaxes first has to submit to the other's demand?" Diana asked.

The response was a slap against her rear from Leona who winked. By that time, they'd reached Diana's bedroom. The Scorn had on a smug smile as she unlocked the door.

"You're on." She said before the two entered her room, closing the door briefly before Diana's hand opened it and put a " _Do Not Disturb_ " sign on the knob before locking the door.

* * *

 **AN: I'M SORRY I JUST HAD TO INCLUDE MY OC'S CAMEO. HE'S EVERYWHERE XD**


End file.
